The Kidnapping
by oliviabensonfan01
Summary: Olivia's daughter gets kidnapped and everything goes downhill from there
1. It All Started

_**The Kidnapping**_

A Fan-Fiction about Law and Order: SVU

"Sandra, come on downstairs. Elliot's going to be here any minute. Don't worry; I've already made your lunch." Sandra's mom said. The doorbell rang Olivia was in the kitchen, so Sandra answered it. "Hello?" Sandra asked. Sandra opened the door. The man at the door didn't look like Elliot at all. The man covered Sandra's mouth, Sandra yelled and Liv came running and she grabbed her gun and tried to shoot, but her hand was too shaky. She instantly collapsed on the porch and the van drove away.

Elliot drove up into the driveway; he didn't turn off the car or shut the driver's door, he just ran up to Olivia. "LIV! What just happened? Are you okay?" asked Elliot. "A... white... van... took... Sandra!" Liv said and then she burst out into tears. "It's okay. We'll talk to Cragen and we will catch this son of a bitch that kidnapped Sandra. But please whatever you do don't tell Jane." Elliot said. "Liv, where's Sandra?" asked Jane Stabler. "She is staying at home today. She wasn't feeling very well when I woke her up this morning." Olivia answered.

The man took Sandra to an old abandoned prison. He took her to the basement or as the old prisoners said the place of secrets. There were no other girls anywhere. He made her put on an orange jumpsuit like the ones the prisoners wore when they were there. The larger man of the two handcuffed Sandra's hands behind his back. He pushed Sandra onto an old smelly mattress and he raped her. She thought to herself "Why? Why did he choose me?" I started to hear voices and a man picked her up by her arm. He handcuffed her and shoved her in the back of the white van that abducted her. The man wearing the old corrections officer's uniform gave Sandra a pen and some paper and told her to write down the name of her school and her favourite teacher.

Olivia got to work with Elliot and just collapsed on the front hallway of the NYPD office. "Elliot, what's wrong with Liv?" Captain Cragen asked. "Can I tell you in your office, Captain?" Elliot answered with a question. "Sure." Captain responded. Elliot and the Captain walked into his office. "The thing with Liv is... her daughter, Sandra, was kidnapped this morning." Elliot told the Captain.

Sandra and the men arrived at her school E.L Secondary School. "What classroom is the teacher in?" asked Sandra's kidnapper. He showed Sandra the gun that was attached to his waist. "The room is 404; it is the only room on the fourth floor." The back of the van opened up and they took Sandra up to her favourite teacher's room. The man opened up the classroom door and out a knife to Sandra's throat, the other man put a gun to Sandra's right temple. "Come with us or she dies!" the kidnapper demanded. "Okay, what do you want with me?" the teacher asked. The teacher, the men, and Sandra all went to the van. "Where are we going now?" Sandra asked. "Well we are going to visit an old friend of mine. At Special Victims Unit." The kidnapper said. "No please, don't hurt my mother. She did nothing wrong." Sandra begged.

The kidnappers and the two hostages arrived at Special Victims Unit. "You stay out her with the teacher and I will take this little bitch inside. COME ON BITCH!" The one kidnapper yelled before they got out of the van.

"Elliot does Kathy own and drive a white van?" Liv asked. "No, why?" Elliot asked. There was a big thud and then Olivia screamed, it was Sandra with a gun to her temple. "Move and I pull the trigger!" The man holding the gun yelled across the precinct. "I can't let you leave with her." Liv yelled, almost in tears. "We are leaving now and you are coming with us Olivia." The man said. "I can't let you do that, you know that. Can I please have one minute with my daughter, at least?" Olivia asked the kidnapper. The man took the gun away from Sandra's head. "Yes, but the handcuffs are staying on. And it will only be you and her in the room at the time of the interrogation room." The man yelled as he pushed Sandra into Interrogation room number 1.

Sandra and Olivia started talking "Mom, he took Mrs. Montgomery and he sexually assaulted and raped me!" Sandra yelled at Olivia."OH MY GOSH! We will arrest this asshole. Have you seen his face or heard his name?" Liv asked. "No, he always has a mask on and he always talks to the other guy in a different room. But he does take me to a place called Sealview Correction Facility." Sandra told Olivia. "Times up! Bitch!" The man barged in and pulled off the mask and Olivia lost her breath. It was Lowell Harris. "Hello, Olivia. Or should I say Katrina Ray Lewis." Lowell said to Olivia. Lowell Harris was the warden of Sealview when Liv was undercover there. Sandra and Lowell Harris stormed out of the building. Olivia ran over to the window and screamed at the van as it drove by.

"We have to catch this guy. I want my daughter back, Captain." Liv said crying after she said it. "Liv, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to take you off this case." Captain said as he put his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "No, you can't do this to me Captain. I have to help this son of a bitch that raped my daughter. So please Captain just let me help." Liv said in tears and with a face as red as a fire extinguisher. "I'm sorry Olivia. Protocols are that you can't interfere with case that involves a family member." Captain said. Olivia burst into tears and stormed out of the building.

Lowell Harris and the other corrections officer Matthew Parker, Miss Montgomery and Sandra headed back to the prison. "Please let Miss Montgomery go she did nothing at all." Sandra said as she tried to persuade Lowell into letting the teacher go. "Not yet. Hey Matthew take Montgomery to the 'hole' and I will meet you down there." Lowell said as Matthew walked away down to the basement. "NO DON'T TAKE HER DOWN THERE! Take me instead." Sandra yelled at Matthew. "Okay, the Miss Benson." Lowell Harris said as he put the blindfold around Sandra's eyes. He took her into the basement, and pushed her down onto the mattress. He grabbed her cheeks and looked her in the face and said "I can't wait to get your mother Sandra."

Elliot ran after Olivia "Liv do you want a ride home?" Elliot asked. "No, I am going to walk I need the exercise anyway." Olivia answered. Liv was halfway way home and a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked at the person, it was Sandra. She had escaped before she was raped. "Mom, help me! Please don't let him get me!" Sandra said as she ran and hid behind Olivia. Olivia put her hands up in the air. "Please just let my daughter go Harris. You know it's not her you want it's me." Liv said. "Alright, Matthew grab the pair of handcuffs out of Olivia's pocket and handcuff her and put her in the back of the van. I will deal with the girl." Lowell Harris said as he walked over to Sandra. He put Olivia's cell phone in her hand and he slit her throat. The van drove away with Lowell Harris, Matthew Parker, and Olivia in it, Sandra was lying on the side of the road bleeding from her throat. Sandra put pressure on the cut and she took out the phone and called 911.

Elliot got a call at the Special Victims Unit building. "Hello is this Detective Elliot Stabler?" the nurse on the other end of the phone asked. "Yes, this is. May I ask who is calling?" Elliot asked. "This is Nurse Perry from Mercy General Hospital. We cannot get a hold of Miss Olivia Benson, and her daughter Sandra is here. Would you mind coming down?" asked Nurse Perry. "Okay. Holy shit, I will be right over!" Elliot answered in shock. "Captain, I am going to Mercy. Sandra is over there and I should go get a statement." Elliot yelled to Cragen. "Okay, bring your notepad please." Captain yelled back.

"Sandra, what happened? Where's your mom?" asked Elliot. "Well, I ran away from the man that raped me and mom stepped in and was telling the man to take her instead of taking me again. He listened and he took her handcuffs out of her pocket and put them on her and shoved her into the back of a white van. He pushed me to the ground and slit my throat open, so I couldn't rush after them. Then the rest is blank." Sandra answered. Sandra looked at Elliot, "Why did he choose us, our family?" Sandra asked Elliot. "It is because the man that kidnapped and raped you almost raped your Mother when she was undercover at Sealview where he was the Warden. While he was taking you out of the precinct he showed us his face and it was Lowell Harris." Elliot said. "Do you know where he took you every time?" Elliot asked. " I think it was Sealview Correction Facility." Sandra said.


	2. The Second Abduction

"Sshh..." Lowell Harris started. "This won't hurt a bit." He then took off the duct tape off Olivia's mouth. "Please don't... don't do it." Olivia begged. "Just don't do it please, I beg of you." He started to impersonate Liv. "Too bad for you." After he finished impersonating Liv, he raped her. Lowell Harris and Garrett took Olivia to an old abandoned warehouse on the west side. "Where are you?" Liv asked, before Lowell put a gag in her mouth. "None of your freaking business Miss Benson." Garrett said enraged. They drag Olivia around a corner and there was a bed. Olivia started to struggle, but it was hard because the two guards had put handcuffs on Liv's hands. She looked up and there was a pair of handcuffs. "No, please don't do this." Olivia tried begging again. "Too bad, get on the bad!" Lowell said as he pushed Olivia onto the bed. Olivia tried to struggle as Lowell Harris took one hand out of the handcuffs and put that hand in the pair that was attached to the bed. Then he took the other cuff and attached it to the bed. "Okay, time for your daily rape and beating" Garrett said as he jumped on top of Olivia and then raped her and beat her face to a pulp, then Lowell did the same thing to Olivia.

"Captain, can I please talk to you?" asked Sandra. "Where's your mom?" Captain asked back in response. "She's been..." Sandra started. Then BAM! Out of nowhere Sandra was on the ground. "SOMEONE CALL A BUS! NOW!" Captain yelled out of his office so at least one of the many detectives could hear him.

A few hours after Sandra was dropped off at Mercy General Hospital, Lowell Harris came in wearing his old police uniform he would wear when he did rounds at Sealview. "Is Sandra Benson here? I am her father and Olivia sent me here to pick her up and bring her home." Lowell said. "Yes, she is right this way." the nurse said as she started walking towards the room Sandra was located in. Both the nurse and Harris walked in, "Sandra get up and get dressed your father is here to pick you up and take you home to see your mom." The nurse said as she handed Sandra her clothes. A few minutes later Lowell Harris walked in, Sandra looked at him. You could see the fear and tears in her eyes as she was staring at him. "That isn't my father. I never knew my father, he left when I was very young." Sandra said as the nurse left. The nurse never heard hear as she walked out the door and back to reception. Sandra got dressed and Lowell Harris had the van parked outside. He grabbed her arm and took her to the van and shoved her into the passenger's seat.

"Captain! I need to talk to you in your office NOW!" Elliot yelled across the precinct. Captain Cragen walked in to Cragen's office and Elliot sat down and so did the Captain. "What's wrong Elliot?" Cragen asked with a worried look on his face. "Well Captain. I went to go and talk to Sandra but the nurse stopped me after I said her name and they said someone had come to pick her up already. It wasn't me and Munch and Fin both say they didn't so it must have been Harris." Elliot said as he started to stand up. "Did you check the sign in sheet?" Cragen asked. "Yes, and there was no signature. But I asked the nurse and she said her father picked her up. There is one problem with that though because Liv was never married and two years after going undercover she was raped while investigating her mother's rape and that is how Sandra was conceived because the rapist never used a condom." Elliot replied. "Okay, so you and Fin go to Mercy and talk to the nurse that was on duty when Sandra was picked up and signed out of the hospital." Captain ordered as Elliot walked out of his office.

"You let go of me you crazy bastard!" Sandra yelled as she struggled to get out of Harris's very tight grip. Lowell reached into the glove box ad grabbed out a walkie-talkie. "I have got the girl from the hospital. Over." He said as the walkie-talkie was going on the fritz trying to get a signal from the other guy at the old warehouse. "Okay, I'll get the cage ready. The other girl here just won't shut p. What do you want me to do? Over." Parker said into the walkie-talkie. You could hear Olivia screaming in the background and Sandra tuned both Harris and Parker out and tried to listen to what Olivia was trying to say. "Mom, I can hear you and I am alright!" Sandra screamed as Harris covered her mouth. "Shut up you crazy bitch!" Harris said as he slapped her in the face.

Elliot and Finn got in the car and drove to Mercy General Hospital. In their way to the hospital, Elliot and Finn get talking about Olivia and Sandra's recent abductions. "So do we have any idea who did this to us?" Finn asked Elliot. "Yes we have an idea. We think it is Lowell Harris. He was the Warden at Sealview Correction Facility when Olivia was undercover there." Elliot said when he was cut off by Finn. "Yea I remember him. He was the one who was charged for raping Ashley Tyler and almost tried to kill Liv. When I found her in the basement she was handcuffed to the door and was sweating and almost crying." Finn interrupted him. "Yes, him and please don't remind me what happened to my partner she was the one that told me what happened in the basement." Elliot replied. "So after we check who picked up Sandra from the hospital this afternoon, then we will go check out the abandoned prison." Elliot said as he got out of the car.

When Lowell Harris brought Sandra into the warehouse, she was handcuffed. She saw Olivia on the bed and is covered in bruises. "Mom..." Sandra said as she started to cry. "What did you do to her?" she finished as Lowell pushed her into a cage with a bed in it and pushed her onto the bed. "Please let her go she is hurt and she is sick. She needs to go to the hospital." Sandra said. "Nope sorry. She is staying here and so are you. "Harris said as he took the handcuffs off of Sandra and handcuffed her to the bed.

Olivia woke up just as both Garrett and Harris were on top of Sandra and almost beating her to death. "Sandra beat them through just do some self defense please. Just kick them both in the testicles." Olivia said. "Garrett go over to her and shut her up now." Harris said as he slapped Sandra. Olivia gets one last look at Sandra before Garrett jumps onto Olivia and starts beating her.

"What did the man that picked up Sandra Benson look like Nurse Ramsey?" Finn asked. "Well, he was what looked like an old correction officer's uniform. He looked like the man on the news a few years ago. The one sex offender who raped someone at Sealview Corrections Facility. His name was Lowell Harris. I think." Nurse Ramsey said as she was rubbing her temples so that she could remember his name. "Well, thank you very much Nurse Ramsey for your time." Elliot said as he turned around and walked out of the hospital doors. "So, off to Sealview to check around the old place that nobody remembers. Are you ready to go back Finn?" Elliot asked. "Sure am." Finn answered.

Harris and Garrett went out and Olivia was still unconscious from her last beating from Harris. Sandra then woke up and looks very calmly at her mother. She looked at her arm and it is covered in bruises then she looks at her other arm and it is also covered in bruises. She looks to her left and realizes that Lowell had taken both the handcuffs off and left the cage unlocked. She gets off the bed and opens the door and runs 2 blocks to 1 Police Plaza and goes to the Special Victims Unit.

"Hi, I am looking for Elliot Stabler." Sandra said as she fell onto the floor in the middle of the doors to the room. "SOMEBODY CALL A BUS! A girl has fainted to due massive bruises to her legs, thighs, arms, and pelvic area." Munch yelled. The paramedics got there ten minutes later and took Sandra to Mercy General Hospital. Then Munch followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Elliot and Finn were still at Sealview investigating to see if anyone was still lurking around the Facility. Two minutes going into Sealview, Elliot's phone starts to ring. He looks at the call display it says "MUNCH PHONE" He answers it. "Hello?" he asked to see if anybody would answer him back because Munch clearly still hasn't figured out how to use his phone even though he has worked with one for almost 11 years now. "Elliot? This is Munch. Sandra came to the precinct covered in bruises. I accidently called your house to see if you were there and Jane found out because I thought she was Kathy. Sorry" Munch said. "Alright Finn and I will meet you guys at Mercy."

Harris and Garrett walked in as Olivia was just waking up. "Umm... Lowell, we have a little bit of a problem. The other Benson she is gone. I think we left the cage open after we left an hour ago." Garrett said. Harris looked at Olivia, he went over to the bed where Liv was and asked her "Where is your daughter?" Liv looked up very confused. "I don't know where she went..." before Live could finish Garrett was on top chocking her. "Tell me where she is you stupid bitch!"


	3. The Hospital Visit

Back at Mercy General Hospital, Jane was already in the waiting room as Elliot walked in. "Jane, where is Sandra?" Elliot asked as he walked through the ICU doors. "Well, right now she is in the operating room. Wherever she was, she had taken a chip out of the bone in her leg and they had to do immediate leg surgery." Jane said almost in tears. Elliot broke out into tears. Elliot wiped the tears from his eyes and the nurse yelled "Elliot Stabler? Is there an Elliot Stabler here?" Elliot stood up and walked towards the nurse. "Yeah, I am Elliot Stabler." He said as he slapped his hands together. "Yes, Sandra Benson is now out of surgery. She is in room 21." The nurse said as she started walking towards the room Sandra was in.

"So, Garrett take Olivia's hands out of the handcuffs. We have to take her up to Mercy General Hospital to see her daughter one last time before we take her daughter back into custody." Harris said as he got off of Olivia. Liv started to flinch around. "Stop flinching bitch, unless you never want to see your daughter again!" Harris yelled. Olivia stopped flinching. Harris undid the handcuffs that attached her left hand to the headboard. Then he undid the handcuff that attached Olivia's right hand to the headboard and put her left hand into the left cuff. Olivia tried to struggle out of the cuffs even though she knew it was physically impossible.

Sandra screamed and sat up like a bullet. Elliot ran into the room with Jane in pursuit. The problem was that Jane hadn't seen Sandra like this before. "Sandra, calm down. You're in the hospital he can't get you anymore." Elliot said as he went to grab Sandra's hand. Jane froze in the doorway, "Dad... w...why does Sandra have so many bruises on her body. She looks like she has lost a lot of weight." Elliot bowed his head. He knew this question was going to happen sooner or later when he heard Jane was at the hospital. "The morning Olivia came into the car crying. That was the morning Sandra was kidnapped." Elliot said as he slowly raised his head. Sandra woke up from her slight little nap after Elliot told her to calm down. "Did I just hear Jane Elliot?" she asked. "Yes, you did. Jane, Sandra would like to see you." Elliot said as he walked out of the hospital room. Jane ran to Sandra's bedside and grabbed her hand. "Sandra, what happened to you? Are you going to be okay?" Jane asked. Right before Sandra could answer, a man ran in with Olivia. "Mom..." Sandra mumbled. "No, Elliot you said everything would be okay!"

"Sandra..." Olivia mumbled. "Please just let me see my daughter." Olivia said. Harris took the chain links off of Olivia; he then pushes her into Sandra's room and slams the door. "Sandra, the bruises..." Olivia couldn't even finish her sentence. Sandra and Olivia started to cry together in unison. "Mom, I love you." Sandra mumbled as she wiped one of the tears from her face.

"Alright ladies, times up." Harris said as he grabbed Sandra's arm. Harris ran out of the doors of Mercy General with Sandra. Olivia leaned onto one of the chairs in the waiting room. She fell into the chair and started crying. "Jane? Where are you? Jane?" Elliot yelled throughout the hospital. When Elliot got back to where Olivia was. "Have you seen Jane?" Elliot asked. "He... Harris took her and Sandra.

Jane opened up her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. "Whe...where am I?" she asked but no one answered. "Get off of me! GET OFF!" Sandra yelled as Parker jumped on top of her. Jane started fidgeting around on the bed trying to get her wrists out of the handcuffs. "Parker, get the sedative. Then put it in both Miss Stabler and Miss Benson." Harris said as he walked over to Sandra.

Back at the hospital, Olivia was asleep on one of the beds in her hospital gown. Elliot was sitting by her bedside, holding his partner's hand. "Please heavenly father let her be alright." Elliot said as he held his cross in his hand. "Uh, I am looking for an Elliot Stabler?" the doctor said as he opened Olivia's chart. "Yes that is me. Is everything alright with Olivia?" he answered. Olivia's doctor looked down at the Olivia's chart. "Well she has a broken cheekbone, and 4 broken ribs." The doctor closed up the clipboard and walked out of the hospital room.

Sandra looked at Jane, she was asleep. "Miss Benson, GET UP NOW! We are going to take a little trip." Harris said. "What about Jane? Please just let her stay." Sandra replied. "Alright, Garrett stay here with her while I take Miss Benson to her house for a few hours." Harris said as he put handcuffs on both her hands and on her feet. Once Harris finished outing the handcuffs on Sandra, Harris picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the warehouse.


End file.
